Modem combat vehicles have numerous computers, view screens or similar equipment that display tactical information or information about the condition of the vehicle. Especially in dynamic battlefield scenarios, it is critical that the crew of the vehicle have a clear view of this equipment. A particular problem exists when MIA1 Combat Tank commanders change from a sitting position within the tank""s turret to a standing position where the commander""s upper torso is outside the turret. When sitting, the commander can easily see a computer display mounted vertically on the inner turret wall. But the commander can not sec this display clearly when he is standing unless the display is oriented at 30 degrees from its normal vertical position an the turret wall.
To address the foregoing particular problem, and to address the other situations when crew members move in a combat vehicle, I have invented a versatile mount for computers and like equipment. The mount allows the commander""s computer to be swung out from a vertical position when the commander stands and allows like equipment to be reoriented when other crew members move. The mount collapses to a flat, compact configuration that sandwiches closely between the commander""s computer and the turret wall when the computer is oriented vertically. This creates more space for the commander when he is sitting in the turret. The mount includes a quick-action latch, which permits the commander to quickly unlock the computer from one position move it to a new position and re-lock it in the new position.
The mount comprises a mounting plate attached to a bracket or other structural member fixed to the turret wall. Hinged to the mounting plate is a frame plate, which holds the commander""s computer, so that the computer swings with the frame plate. Between the mounting plate and the frame plate is a guide, one edge of the guide being hinged to the mounting plate. An opposite edge of the guide is hinged to a slide that can be translated on the frame member. The guide translates the slide in concert with the swing of the frame plate. The quick-action latch engages an orifice in the mounting plate to lock the frame plate in place during a vertical, or retracted position of the frame plate. The latch engages a slot in the slide to lock the frame plate in place during the swung-out, deployed position.